JPP-Stamps Wiki
='Welcome to the JPP-Stamps Wiki'= You can search stamp informations on pages containing series and images : → Countries and Territories ← ---- 'G' [[:Category:Gabon|'Gabon']] ≠ [[:Category:Gambia|'Gambia']] ≠ [[:Category:Georgia|'Georgia']] ≠ [[:Category:Germany DDR|'Germany DDR']] ≠ [[:Category:Germany, Federal Republic|'Germany, Federal Republic']] ≠ [[:Category:Germany-Third Reich|'Germany-Third Reich']] ≠ [[:Category:Germany-Unified|'Germany-Unified']] ≠ [[:Category:Ghana|'Ghana']] ≠ [[:Category:Gibraltar|'Gibraltar']] ≠ [[:Category:Greece|'Greece']] ≠ [[:Category:Greenland|'Greenland']] ≠ [[:Category:Grenada|'Grenada']] ≠ [[:Category:Grenada Grenadines|'Grenada Grenadines']] ≠ [[:Category:Grenadines of St Vincent|'Grenadines of St Vincent']] ≠ [[:Category:Guadeloupe|'Guadeloupe']] ≠ [[:Category:Guernsey|'Guernsey']] ≠ [[:Category:Guinea-Bissau|'Guinea-Bissau']] ≠ [[:Category:Guinea, Portuguese|'Guinea, Portuguese']] ≠ [[:Category:Guyana|'Guyana']] ≠ ---- 'H' [[:Category:Hong Kong|'Hong Kong']] ≠ [[:Category:Hungary|'Hungary']] ≠ ---- 'I' [[:Category:Ifni|'Ifni']] ≠ [[:Category:Indonesia|'Indonesia']] ≠ [[:Category:Iran|'Iran']] ≠ [[:Category:Iraq|'Iraq']] ≠ [[:Category:Iceland|'Iceland']] ≠ [[:Category:Ireland|'Ireland']] ≠ [[:Category:Isle of Man|'Isle of Man']] ≠ [[:Category:Israel|'Israel']] ≠ [[:Category:Italy|'Italy']] ≠ [[:Category:Ivory Coast|'Ivory Coast']] ≠ ---- 'J' [[:Category:Jaipur|'Jaipur']] ≠ [[:Category:Jamaica|'Jamaica']] ≠ [[:Category:Japan|'Japan']] ≠ [[:Category:Jersey|'Jersey']] ≠ ---- 'K' [[:Category:Katanga|'Katanga']] ≠ ‎ [[:Category:Kathiri State of Seiyun|'Kathiri State of Seiyun']] ≠ [[:Category:Kazakhstan|'Kazakhstan']] ≠ [[:Category:Kedah|'Kedah']] ≠ [[:Category:‎Kelantan|'‎Kelantan']] ≠ [[:Category:Kenya|'Kenya']] ≠ [[:Category:Kenya-Uganda-Tanzania|'Kenya-Uganda-Tanzania']] ≠ [[:Category:Kionga|'Kionga']] ≠ [[:Category:Kiribati|'Kiribati']] ≠ [[:Category:Korea (North)|'Korea (North)']] ≠ [[:Category:Korea (South)|'Korea (South)']] ≠ [[:Category:Kosovo|'Kosovo']] ≠ [[:Category:Kuwait|'Kuwait']] ≠ [[:Category:Kyrgyzstan|'Kyrgyzstan']] ≠ ---- 'L' [[:Category:Laos|'Laos']] ≠ [[:Category:Latvia|'Latvia']] ≠ [[:Category:Lebanon|'Lebanon']] ≠ [[:Category:Leeward Islands|'Leeward Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Lesotho|'Lesotho']] ≠ [[:Category:Liberia|'Liberia']] ≠ [[:Category:Libya|'Libya']] ≠ [[:Category:Liechtenstein|'Liechtenstein']] ≠ [[:Category:Lourenço Marques|'‎Lourenço Marques']] ≠ [[:Category:Luxembourg|'Luxembourg']] ≠ ---- 'M' [[:Category:Macao|'Macao']] ≠ [[:Category:Macedonia|'Macedonia']] ≠ [[:Category:Madagascar|'Madagascar']] ≠ [[:Category:Madeira|'Madeira']] ≠ [[:Category:Malawi|'Malawi']] ≠ [[:Category:Malaya|'Malaya']] ≠ [[:Category:Malaysia|'Malaysia']] ≠ [[:Category:Maldive Islands|'Maldive Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Mali|'Mali']] ≠ [[:Category:Malta|'Malta']] ≠ [[:Category:Marshall Islands|'Marshall Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Mauritania|'Mauritania']] ≠ [[:Category:Mauritius|'Mauritius']] ≠ [[:Category:Micronesia|'Micronesia']] ≠ [[:Category:Monaco|'Monaco']] ≠ [[:Category:Mongolia|'Mongolia']] ≠ [[:Category:Montenegro|'Montenegro']] ≠ [[:Category:Montserrat|'Montserrat']] ≠ [[:Category:Morocco|'Morocco']] ≠ [[:Category:Morocco Agencies|'Morocco Agencies']] ≠ [[:Category:Mozambique|'Mozambique']] ≠ [[:Category:Mozambique Company|'Mozambique Company']] ≠ ---- 'N' [[:Category:Nauru|'Nauru']] ≠ [[:Category:Nepal|'Nepal']] ≠ [[:Category:Netherlands|'Netherlands']] ≠ [[:Category:Netherlands Antilles|'Netherlands Antilles']] ≠ [[:Category:Nevis|'Nevis']] ≠ [[:Category:New Caledonia|'New Caledonia']] ≠ [[:Category:New Hebrides Condominium|'New Hebrides Condominium']] ≠ [[:Category:New Zealand|'New Zealand']] ≠ [[:Category:Nicaragua|'Nicaragua']] ≠ [[:Category:Niger|'Niger']] ≠ [[:Category:Nigeria|'Nigeria']] ≠ [[:Category:Niue|'Niue']] ≠ [[:Category:Norfolk Island|'Norfolk Island']] ≠ [[:Category:Norway|'Norway']] ≠ [[:Category:Nyassa Company|'Nyassa Company']] ≠ ---- 'O' [[:Category:Oceanic Settlements|'Oceanic Settlements']] ≠ [[:Category:Oman|'Oman']] ≠ ---- 'P' [[:Category:Palau|'Palau']] ≠ [[:Category:Papua New Guinea|'Papua New Guinea']] ≠ [[:Category:Philippines|'Philippines']] ≠ [[:Category:Pitcairn Islands|'Pitcairn Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Poland|'Poland']] ≠ [[:Category:Ponta Delgada|'Ponta Delgada']] ≠ [[:Category:Portugal|'Portugal']] ≠ [[:Category:Portuguese Colonies|'Portuguese Colonies']] ≠ [[:Category:Portuguese Congo|'Portuguese Congo']] ≠ [[:Category:Portuguese Guinea|'Portuguese Guinea']] ≠ ---- 'Q' [[:Category:Qatar|'Qatar']] ≠ [[:Category:Quelimane|'Quelimane']] ≠ ---- 'R' [[:Category:Ras Al Khaima|'Ras Al Khaima']] ≠ [[:Category:Rhodesia|'Rhodesia']] ≠ [[:Category:Rhodesia & Nyasaland|'Rhodesia & Nyasaland']] ≠ [[:Category:Romania|'Romania']] ≠ [[:Category:Ruanda-Urundi|'Ruanda-Urundi']] ≠ [[:Category:Russia|'Russia']] ≠ [[:Category:Rwanda|'Rwanda']] ≠ [[:Category:Ryukyu Islands|'Ryukyu Islands']] ≠ ---- 'S' [[:Category:San Marino|'San Marino']] ≠ [[:Category:Saudi Arabia|'Saudi Arabia']] ≠ [[:Category:Senegal|'Senegal']] ≠ [[:Category:Sierra Leone|'Sierra Leone']] ≠ [[:Category:Singapore|'Singapore']] ≠ [[:Category:Slovenia|'Slovenia']] ≠ [[:Category:Solomon Islands|'Solomon Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:South Georgia|'South Georgia']] ≠ [[:Category:South Georgia & The South Sandwich Island|'South Georgia & The South Sandwich Island']] ≠ [[:Category:South Kasai|'South Kasai']] ≠ [[:Category:South Ossetia|'South Ossetia']] ≠ [[:Category:Sovereign Military Order of Malta|'Sovereign Military Order of Malta']] ≠ [[:Category:Spain|'Spain']] ≠ [[:Category:St Helena|'St Helena']] ≠ [[:Category:St Kitts|'St Kitts']] ≠ [[:Category:St Kitts-Nevis|'St Kitts-Nevis']] ≠ [[:Category:St Lucia|'St Lucia']] ≠ [[:Category:St Pierre et Miquelon|'St Pierre et Miquelon']] ≠ [[:Category:St Thomas and Prince|'St Thomas and Prince']] ≠ [[:Category:St Vincent|'St Vincent']] ≠ [[:Category:Surinam|'Surinam']] ≠ [[:Category:Swaziland|'Swaziland']] ≠ [[:Category:Sweden|'Sweden']] ≠ [[:Category:Switzerland|'Switzerland']] ≠ ---- 'T' [[:Category:Tanzania|'Tanzania']] ≠ [[:Category:Thailand|'Thailand']] ≠ [[:Category:Tete|'Tete']] ≠ [[:Category:Togo|'Togo']] ≠ [[:Category:Tokelau|'Tokelau']] ≠ [[:Category:Tonga|'Tonga']] ≠ [[:Category:Transkei|'Transkei']] ≠ [[:Category:Tristan da Cunha|'Tristan da Cunha']] ≠ [[:Category:Tunisia|'Tunisia']] ≠ [[:Category:Turkey|'Turkey']] ≠ [[:Category:Tuvalu|'Tuvalu']] ≠ ---- 'U' [[:Category:Uganda|'Uganda']] ≠ [[:Category:United Arab Emirats|'United Arab Emirats']] ≠ [[:Category:United Nations-Geneve|'United Nations-Geneve']] ≠ [[:Category:United Nations-New York|'United Nations-New York']] ≠ [[:Category:United Nations-Vienna|'United Nations-Vienna']] ≠ [[:Category:United States of America|'United States of America']] ≠ [[:Category:Upper Volta|'Upper Volta']] ≠ [[:Category:Uruguay|'Uruguay']] ≠ [[:Category:Uzbekistan|'Uzbekistan']] ≠ ---- 'V' [[:Category:Vanuatu|'Vanuatu']] ≠ [[:Category:Vatican City|'Vatican City']] ≠ [[:Category:Venda|'Venda']] ≠ [[:Category:Venezuela|'Venezuela']] ≠ [[:Category:Viet Nam|'Viet Nam']] ≠ ---- 'W' [[:Category:Wallis and Futuna|'Wallis and Futuna']] ≠ ---- 'Y' [[:Category:Yemen|'Yemen']] ≠ [[:Category:Yugoslavia|'Yugoslavia']] ≠ ---- 'Z' [[:Category:Zaire|'Zaire']] ≠ [[:Category:Zambezia|'Zambezia']] ≠ [[:Category:Zambia|'Zambia']] ≠ [[:Category:Zanzibar|'Zanzibar']] ≠ [[:Category:Zil Elwannyen Sesel|'Zil Elwannyen Sesel']] ≠ [[:Category:Zimbabwe|'Zimbabwe']] ≠ [[:Category:Zululand|'Zululand']] ≠ ---- countries in series listed ---- ---- Category:Browse